Remember
by yendys
Summary: Nick and Sara met when they where little. . . only they didn't know until now. NickSara


**Summery: **What if Sara and Nick had met, but didn't know it?****

Disclaimer: If I owned CSI Sara and Nick would be together already!

Remember

Nick Stokes was curled up on a couch located in the break room of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. The room was air conditioned, and outside he knew the sky was clear, the moon was full and bright, and the soothing breeze cooled the humid summer night. It was late, almost everyone from shift had gone home. He could still see the faint yellow light pouring out from Grissom's door. He was reading the forensics magazines that Sara had gotten him a subscription to. Sensing another presence in the room, he lifted his eyes and met another pair.

Sara was in a pair of slim fitting jeans, a cotton tank-top and a pair of Birkenstock sandals. He placed a slightly tattered bookmark, that was covered in pink flowers between the pages and closed the magazine, and placed it on the table in front of him. He patted the space next to him, inviting her to sit down. Her footsteps were soft as she padded across the room. She lowered herself on the couch and cuddled up to him and gave a sigh of content.

What are you still doing here? Nick asked quietly, as if he would break the soothing silence of the lab.

She poked him. Why are you still here yourself? Sara, too, asked quietly.

Too tired to go home. You?Same here. I just got off, Grissom had me work a case out in the desert. I think it was 110 degrees in the shade. Why are you here?

Nick shrugged. I didn't feel like going home to an empty house. Sara sighed.

I heard about your therapy session with Kathryn. Do you want to talk about it?

Nick remained silent, his eyes staring at his feet. They fell into a comfortable silence, watching their fellow coworkers finish up for the night. Sara's eyes fell on the pink bookmark sticking out from the magazine. She noticed that Nick had put it down when she had entered the room.

What's with the pink bookmark? She was curious, as to why man would use something let alone that was _pink _but covered in _flowers _as a bookmark. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see his face redden.

Ah. So it's from a girl. Anyone I know? She felt an emotion she had never felt before rise up, but she pushed it down.  
Oh okay. Silence. The lights in the lab switched off.

It was given to me by the first girl that I liked.

Sara perked up. Oh. I haven't heard many stories about you. Can you tell me? Please? And then she gave him The Look. The look that always made Grissom, Warrick, Greg and him give in to whatever she wanted. If arguing or tricking them didn't work, then she used The Look. He knew he was going to give in eventually, so he might as well give in now. He sighed. Sara got comfortable, and looked inquiringly up at him. Okay, this is what happened

_They were at the carnival for Nick's Sister Carrie's birthday. Surrounded by all of his sisters and one brother, they watched men ride horses around a ring. _  
_  
The carnival was a whirlwind of sounds, smells, and colors. Organ music blared from hidden speakers and echoed around the spacious area. His eyes were opened wide, drinking in every single second of this treat. People bumped and jostled him, but he hardly noticed. Pausing before a display of prizes at a booth, he gazed at them whimsically._

He reached out a hand to touch a large stuffed bear, but snatched it back as he noticed the man behind the counter shooting him a reproachful look. Feeling very small, he looked for his family. They were gone! Panic whelmed up inside him, and the carnival suddenly seemed a big and dangerous place. But the feeling was gone as soon as it came. He was free to wander around, and look at whatever he pleased. He let his feet guide him, as he wandered from booth to booth, examining each and every item excitedly. 

Nick, how old were you?Erm, I was nine.You had a crush on a girl when you were _nine_? Sara asked incredulously.

Yeah. Why?

She muttered something about boys and hormones, and this prompted him to stick his tongue playfully out at her.

_Soon he was thirsty and hungry, as he hadn't eat anything but some pancakes for breakfast. His stomach felt like it was a bottomless pit, and it ached when he walked past the cotton candy booth. Enticing smells tempted him mercilessly, and he quickly walked in the opposite direction. He drifted with the crowd, going with the flow of people. _

_He stopped walking as he heard a strange noise. He thought it came from somewhere behind the display of large stuffed animals. Peering around the display, and saw a girl._

_The girl looked about his age, with her brown hair flowing down her shoulders. She was dressed in a pair of jean shorts, a blue tank-top, and sandals. Her head was bent, and he heard the strange noise again, and knew it was coming from the girl. He edged closer, and the girl's head snapped up. He noticed that she was a few inches shorter than him, and that she was on the verge of tears. Her luminous blue eyes were shiny with unshed tears. _  
_  
W-will-will you h-help me find my Mom and-and Dad? she said, her voice a shaky whisper. _

_He felt something warm inside of him as he looked into her warm trusting eyes. Her eyes were begging him to help. No one had ever trusted him in his life. He had to help this girl. He wanted to help her. Er- sure. Do you know where they're going? He said in a small voice. She mutely shook her head, causing her hair to fly about. Okay, we'll just walk around till we see them. The girl following him closely, as he once again wove through a crowd people. __  
_  
_Do you know what they're going to do? He thought that if he at least knew what they were doing, then he could locate the places they were sure to visit. Again, she shook her head no and he sighed inwardly. Finding her parents seem to be getting more impossible. He began walking slowly, and stopped to let her peer into every corner._

_Do you see them? he would ask._

_And she would reply No, I don't, in a tiny voice. So they walked, searching and hopeful. Nick walked for what it seemed like hours, and his feet felt like they were made of heavy bricks. Do you see them? He was tired, and very, very hungry. It must be close to lunchtime, he noted._

_The girl glanced at him. She had taken to walking at his side instead of behind him. I have some money. Do you want some something to eat? she hesitantly asked. He stared at her like she was the greatest thing since sliced bread. M-mummy gave me some money. Her lip quivered at the mention of her mother, and he could see her eyes start to tear up._

He quickly agreed. He didn't want her to cry, as he hated to see anybody cry. He started off walking in the general direction that he remembered many food booths were in. His steps were now more brisk, since he had a new purpose. She blinked away her tears, and followed him. Noticing how she was trying to catch up with him, he slowed down. he apologized. They made their way to the booth, and he gazed at the sight before him. Running, he went and stood in the line with the girl on his heels.

_At the booth, there were cookies, popcorn, soda, cotton candy, pretzels. He couldn't decide on what to get. Should he try the blue cotton candy, or the pink. . . maybe some popcorn._

Is that what all you guys ever think about? Sara said dryly. 

Nick grinned wickedly. Either that, or-

She cut him off. Never mind, I don't want to hear it. She made a face at him, and he laughed.

_While he was trying to decide, he didn't notice the little girl edging closer to him. She stared at the grownups with wide eyes, and they in turn stared back at her. What were two children doing without their parents? She grabbed onto the bottom of his shirt and he paused in his deciding to look down at her. She flushed._

_I-I don't like grownups, except for my parents, very much. she whispered._

_I don't like grownups either, he whispered back. Especially my baby-sitter. He hesitated, then asked, half hoping she would say no. D-do you want me to order for us? He didn't especially like talking to grownups he didn't know. _

_Yes please. The anxiety left her eyes, and she looked relieved._

_What do you want?_

_"A pink cotton candy._

_He dreaded their turn to order. He couldn't back out now, he thought as he glanced at the girl's trusting eyes. He had to do this. For her. To his dismay, the line shortened too fast for his liking. It seemed like no time at all before it was their turn to order. He unwillingly dragged his feet and moved up. Facing the cash register, he tilted his head to look up at the cashier._  
_  
__Can I help you, little man? the cashier asked brightly and beamed at him._

_I would like two cotton candies. A pink one, and a blue one.Okay coming right up. The cashier took two cotton candies off the shelf. Nick reached out and grasped the bag, his eyes wide and never leaving the cashier's face. The two stared at each other for a moment, with the cashier looking inquiringly at him. Nick felt a tiny poke at his side. He turned and gave the girl a surprised look, causing her to flush. She reached inside the pocket of her shorts and shoved something into his hand. He looked down at the bill he clutched in his hand. It was money. She poked him again and he looked up at her._  
_Pay him, she whispered._

_He placed the money on the counter. The cash register and opened, printing a receipt. The cashier began counting out their change, but was interrupted by the girl._

_K-keep the change, she squeaked, before quickly darting behind Nick. He spotted a bench, and led her over there. He took a cotton candy and passed the bag to her. _  
_  
Glancing out of the corner of his eye at the little girl, he saw that she looked very peaceful, eating her cotton candy. She licked her fingers, before turning and faced him. What now? she asked softly._

_Glancing around their surroundings the girl gave a cry_ _There's my Mom and Dad! Her eyes were shining. She turned to him, and for the first time, smiled. He noticed that her two bottom teeth were missing, Thank you for helping me. He got a warm feeling in his stomach, and felt dizzy as she hugged him. Pulling back, she asked, Friends forever?_

_Beaming at him, she extended her tiny pinky finger. Tears filled his eyes, and he numbly locked his pinky with hers. Friends forever, he choked out. Friends. She let her hand drop, and took out her wallet. She took out her favorite bookmark, pressing it into his hand._

_Here, something for you. I don't know how to thank you. Nick placed it into his pocket. Well, bye. He watched his friend leave with sadness in his heart. She ran to catch up with the crowd. She glanced over her shoulder, and waved at him._

_Bye bye! she called. Hope we meet again someday! He waved back, and happiness flooded his being. He was then hit with the a sudden realization. He didn't even know her name. But that didn't matter, as from now on she will be remembered as The Girl or Friend._

The end. Nick finished his story and found Sara staring at him. No, she was _gaping_ at him. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide. He asked in a shrill whisper.

She blinked. Nick, that girl was me. _Me._ She pointed at herself. You _helped_ me! It was unbelievable.

No way! His eyes almost popped out of his head, He laughed. No way! That girl was _you_? He laughed.

Yes! That was me! I remember it perfectly now, it came back to me as you were telling the story. I can't believe that was me! She dissolved into giggles.  
I can't believe it either. He couldn't. Sara was also the Friend, and also the first girl he- Oh no. He had told her that she was the girl he liked. He panicked. Hopefully, she wouldn't remember that part, but in the back of his mind he knew that his hope was futile. She was a smart girl, and will put two and two together.

Yeah, I can't believe it either. She shook her head. I can't believe that I was the- Her voice trailed off, eyes widening in recognition. Oh no, he thought. Here it comes. -that I was the first girl you liked, she said slowly her face a picture of shock. Nick's face turned a brilliant shade of red. The break room was painstakingly silent.

Sara was smiling. Smiling! It's okay, she said softly. You were the first boy I liked too. What! He dropped the blanket and stared at her in shock.

You _liked_ me? This time it was her turn to flush. She liked him.

Yeah, you were so kind and helpful. I used to be convinced that I was in love with you, and would dream about meeting you again someday. I would have never guessed that he had was one of my best friends! You know what?

He was still reeling in shock. His accent more pronounced.

I still like you.

Sara gazed at him, emotions swirling in her eyes. Wetting her lips, she closed her eyes and leaned forward.

Their lips met in a sweet kiss. It was exhilarating and everything he had dreamed of. Pulling back slowly, his breathing uneven, Nick gazed into her eyes.

You know what? he whispered.

I still like you too. He replied, pulling her into another kiss.

Fin

A/N Hummm! **Please** Review, another story written with my wonderful sister:o)


End file.
